Custom Item Appearance (the Armory)
The Armory is a service offered in order to enable players to create and access custom appearances for items visible on their avatars in-game, such as weapons, shield, armor, etc. This is facilitated by a Dungeon Master known as an Armorer. Rules # Keep it lore appropriate. Make it look correct for your character's story and style. # Armor appearance must be within one "weight class step" from what the actual armor is. This means no Full Plate with a clothing appearance or vice versa. Clothing, Light, Medium, and Heavy are the classes. You may go up or down by 1 step so long as it still looks appropriate for the armor type. Mithral armors are considered the same as their iron counterparts when dealing with appearances (ie: Mithral Full Plate is still considered a heavy armor for appearances). # No wings and no visual effects. # Do not make your gear look like one of the accepted factions (unless you're a member of it). # Full Plate models number 159, 160, 161, 162, and 169 are NOT suitable for use on female characters due to nudity. # Do not put the properties on your items. The armorer will do this themselves. This prevents mistakes being made, confusion, and general issues. Only do the appearance, nothing more. # You must inform the armorer if the item is a guild item. Guild items will eventually be added in game so they can be spawned by any DM when needed. # Please rename the armor to your character name (ie: Bob's Armor). The "name", "tag", and "resref" sections should all have the same thing in them. The item should be named "Bob's Armor" (substituting your character's name and the item type as needed) and you can just copy/paste this into the other fields. It becomes terribly hard to find your items in an overloaded build module if you name things differently. The armorer should be able to search for "Bob" (in the above case) and find all the items you sent in. How to Request a Custom Appearance Item # Send an email to dalelandsbeyondarmory@yahoo.com with your forum name, in-game account name, character name, what you're requesting and 1-2 screenshots. Google images can also be used for armor ideas and the armorer can come as close to possible to what you're hoping for. # If approved, an armorer will contact you and let you know so we can either meet up or or the armorer can get the gear to another DM to hand them off to you. # If there is a problem, the armorer will try and work with you to get it corrected and in line with the guidelines. The armorer may, at their discretion, change things such as the icon or other small parts to fit the item better rather than bother you for those type of small changes. # Also list off what each item is, and if it has a property in game. Example: * Character Name Account Name * Armor: +3 AC * Hood: +5 Hide +5 Move Silently Who to Contact DM_Yuber or DM Vagabond